


Intimacy

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Space Husbands, Tickling, Touching, mostly - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Spock’s hand was hovering above him, silently asking for permission to touch. Jim merely nodded, and finally - finally - Spock’s fingertips collided with his lower rib cage. Jim could’ve sworn he felt an electric charge when the contact had been made.(Or, Spock is both kissing and tickling Jim by touching his bare skin, and it’s honestly all Jim wants.)





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Uuhh idk why I’m writing a fic when I should focus on NaNoWriMo other than the fact that I saw [this wonderful piece of Spirk fanart](http://hinsabbies.tumblr.com/post/70605413072) and needed to write something based on it. It only took me like half an hour to write anyway, so I guess I didn’t waste that much time. I hope you enjoy?

The lights in the room were dim and not a single sound other than the rustling of clothes and bedsheets and the whine of the feathers beneath the bed could be heard, and maybe the vague sound of two breaths almost mingling if you strained to really listen, but Jim’s heart was beating loudly enough to drown out everything else anyway, so he couldn’t really be sure.

He was nervous. He didn’t cope well with being nervous. Never had.

Spock’s expression was unreadable.

Jim was taking off his pants slowly, letting his golden shirt hide his upper torso for the time being. They were in no hurry.

Spock wasn’t saying a word, but Jim felt himself unable to keep his babbling to himself, and so he started commenting on this and that. Talking about his day even though Spock had been right there by his side the entire time. Mentioning how excited he was for the upcoming visit to an entirely unknown planet. Whining about how Bones kept wanting to look at the wound on his left side to make sure it was healing properly. Saying how Spock didn’t have to do this if he didn’t want to.

That was when Spock interrupted him. Of course he wanted to do this, he said, in a slightly more complicated manner. It was only logical to give him what he wanted.

And boy did he want it. He wasn’t certain Spock knew just how much he wanted it.

It had been a long time coming. It had started two weeks ago when Jim had finally made a confession, and then it took him nearly fourteen days to gather the courage to mumble out another confession. A confession and a question.

His pants were on the ground beside the bed. To some the undressing would’ve seemed over the top and unnecessary, but to them - to Jim - it was absolutely crucial. This was a way of being intimate.

He reached for the hem of his shirt, and that was when Spock stopped him. Asked him if he was certain of this. Gave him the option of backing out. Jim didn’t want to back out.

He pulled his shirt off, letting his body fall backward into Spock as he did so that his head and shoulders were in his lap, arms raised as he discarded the shirt beside him. He kept his boxers on.

Spock’s expression didn’t change, per se, but Jim could tell he was looking at him differently now. More fondly and maybe even flusteredly. Jim liked that semi visible look on him, but he had a hard time concentrating on it when his own face was on fire. Skin tingling. Heart beating so goddamn hard that it almost left an imprint on his chest.

He’d never felt this exposed.

Spock’s hand was hovering above him, silently asking for permission to touch. Jim merely nodded, and finally - finally - Spock’s fingertips collided with his lower rib cage. Jim could’ve sworn he felt an electric charge when the contact had been made.

Dating a Vulcan was special, though he reckoned dating anyone who didn’t come from the same culture as you was an experience. But Jim had learnt early that touch meant more to Vulcans than it did to humans. It, especially touching fingers and holding hands, was reserved only for the individuals closest to you, more specifically your partner. While Spock would press his lips to Jim’s and kiss him he also kissed him by touching hands, and both actions were equally as flustering and intimate for the pair. But this? Touching Jim’s body like this? It was practically the Vulcan version of foreplay, only Spock was doing it for different reasons entirely. He was doing it because what Jim wanted could be achieved this way.

Jim’s body tensed up and Spock started trailing his fingers over his ribs, playing them like the piano. He wasn’t laughing yet, but he would be soon, and Spock would still be looking at him and touching him and it would all be too much, but Jim would appreciate every single second of it.

Because Spock was tickling him. Kissing him and tickling him simultaneously, and it was all Jim wanted. All he’d been able to think of for the past few weeks.

He started squirming, Spock’s knee digging into his shoulder blade. A giggle escaped. He lowered his arms. Grabbed the sheets because he needed to hold onto  _something_. Spock seemed amused.

A louder laugh echoed around the room the moment Spock went for his belly, and Jim couldn’t help but to bring his knees up as if attempting to curl up, but refusing to turn to his side. He lifted his arms again to compensate, holding onto his shirt while covering parts of his face in the crooks of his elbows. The feeling was unbearable and so very light.  And loving.

Spock only spoke to ask him if he was doing okay. Jim only spoke to silently beg when it became too much. He only used his safeword once, and that was when Spock stopped. Jim remained with his head in Spock’s lap for a moment, breathing deeply and letting out residual laughter. Willing his blush to fade.

Then he sat up, helped Spock remove his clothes, and went to bed, their legs tangled beneath the covers. And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
